


A Moment In Time

by juneymoony



Series: Crimson and Clover [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mob boss Derek, Organized Crime, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneymoony/pseuds/juneymoony





	A Moment In Time

Backstreets  
By juneymoony

*

Stiles was beginning to think that his life was some poorly written HBO drama. He turned to Derek’s butler Franklin. 

“No, Franklin, you are not fired, no matter what Mr. Hale says. My-my- Mr. Hale is just stand offish and has a bit of a temper. I am dearly sorry that he snapped at you, he has been on edge, what with Ms. Argent lurking around dark corners and whatnot.”

“It is alright, Mr. Mieczysław. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Franklin, and please, call me Stiles.” 

Franklin gave a polite nod and was gone. Stiles slumped back onto the sofa in he and Derek’s bedroom. Stiles toyed with the hem of his pale pink silk night gown-er more lingerie but less lacey and more innocent. It only went to his mid thigh, and he was wearing the makeup he had applied in preparation of Derek’s return home, but it seemed Derek would not be returning anytime soon. Stiles sighed and stood. What was his life?

Stiles stretched and clicked off the lights, lying down under the cool, smooth sheets of Derek’s-no their bed. It was at that exact moment that Isaac bursts inside the bedroom. 

“Isaac!” Stiles shrieked as Isaac dove towards him. Stiles is pulled off the bed and rolled behind the couch with Isaac. He gasped for breath but put a hand over his mouth, knowing the protocol in those situations by that point. Isaac muttered a soft ‘dammit’ under his breath as they crawled on the floor to a safer spot still behind the couch. 

Footsteps could be heard pounding against the floorboards, but Stiles was anxious about the absence of sound. No gunshots, no yelps or screams. Silence other than the footsteps. It was suffocating him, though he knows logically that Derek had gotten through far worse situations and came out on top but he can’t help but be paranoid. It’s at that moment that the voice of Jennifer Blake could be heard calling out for Stiles.

“Stiles...come out come out...don’t you want to have some fun?” Stiles could just see the fake pout and conniving eyes. Jennifer had been obsessed with Derek for some time after they slept together years ago. Stiles felt sweat on the back of his neck. Derek must have still been out on a job and sent Isaac home to stay with him. He desperately did not want Derek to come home and find his best friend and lover both dead. Stiles reached for the gun he kept strapped to his right thigh in a holster attached to a garter. He is the son of Beacon Hills Sheriff after all.

Stiles stood, gun aimed at Jennifer. “Drop your fucking gun, Jennifer.”

“Oh so Derek’s play thing does want to have some fun.” Jennifer had lowered her gun.

“You psycho bitch, I’m going to kill you! Did you hurt any of the staff in this little hissy fit of yours?”

“Shot a couple bodyguards, incapactitated a few servants, conked the butler out cold.”

“Well, rot in hell bitch.”

“You are not expecting me to believe a sweet little southern belle like you would really pull that trig-” Bang.

Stiles grimaced at all the brains and blood on the carpet. “I guess we’ll be sleeping in the other bedroom tonight.”

Isaac was already up and checking on all the staff, but Stiles knew he really wanted to see if Scott was wounded, even though that was illogical since Scott works in the kitchen and probably did not even come in contact with the crazed lunatic.

Derek was in the room in a flurry a moment later as Stiles was lighting up his cigarette.

“Tesoro! Stiles! Are you alright?! Did she touch you?” 

“No, Der, I am perfectly alright. I shot her in the head before she had the guts to do anything more than prattle on.”

“Good, angel, I always knew you were the one for me. You know how to shoot and when. Perfect.” Derek was purring as he nuzzled Stiles neck. 

Stiles smiled shyly. “Perfect for you? Really?”

Derek smirked. “There will never be any others.”


End file.
